


Eavesdropping

by Lee_Risu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kim Jonghyun is a fluffball, M/M, Minhyun is slow as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Risu/pseuds/Lee_Risu
Summary: Jonghyun has fallen for his fellow teammember, which everyone knows about, except that person. Well, until now.note: There is a hot scene at the end, but it's not too explicit.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the NU'EST LAB Ep. 2, so there are certain mentions of that. Also, sorry for my English, it's not my first language ( ; ω ; )

They were in the hotel where they shot the last episode of Nu'est LAB. Minki was not there, so the atmosphere was much calmer but at the same time everyone missed his jokes and energy from the group. Every time when someone was away from the group for a few days or weeks, the other members tried their best to not show how much they missed the other. Well, during the VLives and other shows at least. This time, Dongho was the most effected. He didn't want to participate in the game at first, but eventually he made an effort just to ensure L.O.V.Es are not too worried. Because Minki was grieving he didn’t want to disturb him with his calls, but this way he was getting more distressed with every passing day.

  
During the game, it became ever so clear, that Minhyun was not good with taking the lead. It meant too much communication, trying his best to somehow make the others work together at the game they were assigned with. They were all in different rooms trying to solve the problems but only Minhyun could walk in between the rooms and they were not allowed to make loud noises, so it wasn’t easy.  
Eventually, after many misunderstandings, they did quite a good job with working together. However, their time to figure out everything was limited, and when they finally started to work as a group, they had to wrap it up and the crew started to pack up everything.

  
The game came to its end and Jonghyun suggested for them to stay for the night, since the place was already payed for until next morning. Dongho didn't really care, so when Aron and Minhyun agreed to it, it was settled. They talked with their manager about it, then Aron and Dongho left with the crew to buy some chicken and drinks for the rest of the evening.

  
Mingyu threw himself onto the couch, growling. Before the filming, he was at the gym for hours, therefore now he felt tired both physically and mentally. He stretched out his legs over the armrest, since he was way too tall to fit in the couch while laying down. After a few seconds Jonghyun also joined, lifting Minhyun's legs so he can sit, placing the other's legs in his lap. They were both silent for the next few minutes, just relaxing. They did this frequently, just sitting or lying down next to each other, enjoying the silence. They've known each other for such a long time, it wasn't awkward at all, more likely calming. The other members liked to talk a lot when they were in the same room, but not Minhyun - he liked to think before he said anything. Jonghyun knew that well. Most of the time, when it was only the two of them, he waited until the other felt like speaking. Until then, he just waited patiently and examined the other's features maybe - just maybe - a bit longer that he should have. He put his hand on Minhyun’s legs, feeling the muscles under the fabric of the jeans. He patted it with a rhythm, like a mother would pat a child’s back to help him sleep.

Minhyun’s eyes were closed, so he couldn’t see the sparkles in Jonghyun’s eyes as he looked at him. Jognhyun was always amazed by the other’s beautiful features: his strong jaw, yet soft looking face, his fair, perfect skin, shadows drawn on it by the long eyelashes. The scene was almost perfect. It would have been perfect, if Jonghyun’s heart didn’t ache so badly every time he reminded himself, that this was the most he could get. Those times his smile faded away as he stopped himself from doing anything regretful that could ruin their friendship. No, he couldn’t risk that. Therefore, he just stayed at the place where he was and tried to start a regular conversation to keep his mind busy.

“Tired?” He asks Minhyun which the other only answered with another growl. Jonghyun smiled at the reaction. “Hmm… You did great. We are not good at team games but at least it will be funny to watch.” He added.

Minhyun stretched out his arms, then looked at the other. He was thankful for the words, but he knew that only Jonghyun would say that to him. Sometimes he wondered why he is so overly kind to him. However, Jonghyun was nice to everyone, so he didn’t think about it too much. Probably every best friend is like this with the other.

“Only Dongho was weird about it, no?” Minhyun asked.

“Well, Minki is not here, so…”

“What does Minki have to do with it?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow. He was sluggish at picking up signs, for Jonghyun’s luck. That’s maybe the only reason why they can still be friends after Jonghyun looking at him in a certain way for so many years. On one side, he was glad that it didn’t ruin their relationship, but on the other, Jonghyun was a bit frustrated. Of course, he wouldn’t have the courage to say anything out loud, but sometimes he imagined them together, like running his hands over Minhyun’s toned body, his hair, his mouth, even kissing him. He had these thoughts for a while now, but he kept them to himself. Maybe it was this frustration that made him a bit annoyed this time.

“Minhyun-ah… Really?”

“What?”

“I don’t want to say that you’re slow, but I mean, you kinda are.”

“Why?! Tell me, what is it?” Minhyun frowned. Most of the time when the others called him slow, he didn’t really care. He was too focused on something else, so he didn’t notice obvious things around him, and that was fine, as long as he knew everything considering their choreographies and the lyrics. However, since it was Jonghyun who told him that, he felt a bit hurt. He considered the older one his best friend, so hearing it from him was not pleasant.

“How should I put it?” Jonghyun couldn’t refuse an explanation from Minhyun now, but he was hesitant in what words to use. “Maybe it will shock you, but… Agh, I really shouldn’t be the one who’s telling you… Ugh, but now it would be awkward if I didn’t… Umm, Dongho and Minki are a thing. You know, like a THING. Together. So, of course he’s frustrated, because they haven’t seen each other for a long time.”

Minhyun first thought he misunderstood his friend’s words. “Together like…?” Jonghyun made a suggestive look and nodded. Minhyun’s eyes almost popped out by the realization. “WHAT? How? When? I mean… How did I not know of it?”

Jonghyun shrugged. “I don’t know the exact details, but for a long time, that’s for sure.”

He could see that Minhyun was not satisfied with the answer, so he had no choice but to explain it in detail.

“After we debuted, hmm, maybe three years after? Their behavior changed. You know, the way they look at each other was an obvious giveaway and all that skinship too… Hugs, touching, sleeping in the same room over and over. Then there were times when they had huge fights too. There was one time when I asked Minki about it, and he told me he was angry because when we ordered some Chinese food to the dorm, Dongho opened the door in his underwear. After he realized that, you know, he just admitted he was jealous of the delivery guy, he told me what I already suspected.”

Minhyun was trying to comprehend the information with a serious but shocked look on his face. He’s seen the signs obviously, but he never thought about it deeply. Skinship was a usual thing in the world of idols, he didn’t realize that for Dongho and Minki it had any deeper meaning. Well, if he was honest to himself, he also found it a bit weird that they did it even when the group didn’t have cameras pointing at them, but… Jonghyun also hugged him many times when they weren’t in front of the camera, and he also liked to rest his head on the other’s shoulders or sleep next to him if he felt particularly stressed. But they were just friends so he couldn’t imagine that these kinds of actions meant more than friendship. He always thought that this is how best friends are like.

“I see.” Minhyun finally spoke up after a few minutes of thinking. “But… I still don’t understand something.”

“Hmm?”

“How could they not tell us? I thought that since we are together all the time, they would tell if they are dating someone.”

“Maybe they didn’t want to make it weird.”

“Hmm… Jonghyunnie”

“Yeah?”

“You would tell me, right? Even if you had a crush on someone?”

“Aah- I- I think it’s-“

Jonghyun didn’t want to have this conversation right here right now, but he couldn’t think of any good excuse to leave. Fortunately, just as his ears started to turn bright red from the thought of a confession, Aron and Dongho returned, slamming the front door open, delicious smelling plastic bags in their hands.

Jonghyun quickly rushed to the other two, leaving Minhyun annoyed. He just found out about his two friends and now Jonghyun is keeping secrets from him? Well, if he won’t tell him, he will ask someone else. There was only one person in the group that seemed to always know about everything.

***

“Hyung!”

Minhyun entered the kitchen where Aron was just unpacking the chicken on plates.

“Ah! Minhyun, you startled me. What’s up?”

Minhyun leaned against the counter, crossing his arms, with a serious look on his face.

“Hyung, you knew about Dongho and Minki, right?”

“Hmm, yeah, why? Is it bothering you?”

“No, that’t not it. But since I was the last one to know about it, I was wondering if there is something else that I was left out of.”

“Something else?”

“About Jonghyun.”

“Oh.”

“Do you know anything?”

“Minhyun… It’s really not something that I should tell you, ask Jonghyun.”

“I tried. But he doesn’t want to say anything.”

“No surprise there. Look, I won’t say anything unless Jonghyun asks me to, which I highly doubt he will. You have to understand.”

“You are not very helpful, are you? Fine. But then tell me only one thing. Is Jonghyun dating someone too?”

“He wishes he would, but no- Okay! I said too much, now go gather everyone for dinner.”

Minhyun raised his eyebrow but didn’t push it anymore. He called the other two as he was told, so they could eat together.

Minhyun usually didn’t drink, but now he felt like it was too much stress for one day, so he grabbed a beer, then two, then three until he felt numb and dizzy. He was getting sleepy, but he didn’t have the strength to get up and go to his room, so he just laid down the floor where they were sitting, putting his head in Jonghyun’s lap. He didn’t fall asleep right away, so he could feel the other’s hand gently stroking his hair and talking with the others.

“Long day, huh?” Aron asked, looking at the half-asleep Minhyun.

“Yeah,” Jonghyun smiled down to his friend, whose breathing was getting slower and slower, signing that he can’t hear them anymore. Jonghyun turned to Dongho. “He finally asked about Minki and you today.”

“Really? He took his time.”

“And now he asked about you Jonghyun.” Aron added.

“Hmm.”

“Why don’t you tell him? It seems like it’s not one sided as you think.” Aron gestured towards the sleeping Minhyun.

“You can’t be sure,” Jonghyun said with an unhappy smile. “He considers me his best friend, so it’s good enough for me, as long as we can stay like this.”

“Jonghyun, you have been torturing yourself for, how many years? Four? Five? It’s not good for you.” Dongho spoke up. He didn’t like to see his friend this way, where he’s clearly not happy. “It’s not just a crush anymore and it won’t go away that easily either.”

“He would reject me.”

“You don’t know that. I was also worried if I should confess to Minki, but it turned out well!”

“So, you’re saying that just because it worked for you, I should also tell Minhyun that I love him, and we would have a happily ever after? I doubt it, it’s never that easy.”

Although Minhyun was drunk and half-asleep a minute age, after they mentioned his name, he was wide awake and could hear everything. Of course, he didn’t move an inch, because if they would’ve found out that he was listening, it would have been more awkward than ever. So, he tried his best to pretend he was indeed asleep, but his heart beat so hard that he was afraid, Jonghyun would hear it. However, he didn’t. The others were changing the subject and started to talk about other things while Minhyun felt like he could die in embarrassment. How could he not see it? Five years? That’s more than half of the time they’ve known each other. It must have been hell for Jonghyun, and he didn’t even realize it. He couldn’t decide how he felt about the situation. Jonghyun was his best friend, they did almost everything together. Sure, he was aware of how good the other looked, how sweet he was, but could he fall in love with him? It was an entirely different question.

After an hour or two, when the others agreed they should just call it a day, Jonghyun softly tried to wake Minhyun up, not knowing, that the other was never asleep in the first place. Minhyun got up slowly, pretending to wake up from a good nap. Aron and Dongho went to their rooms, while Jonghun and Minhyun cleaned up the table and washed the plates. Just as Jonghyun wanted to leave too, Minhyun stopped him.

“Can we talk?”

Jonghyun turned back and nodded hesitantly.

“Not here.” Minhyun added, walking towards Jonghyun’s room, gesturing him to follow.

When they were inside, Minhyun closed the door and sat down on the king size bed. He clasped his hands in his lap. Jonghyun followed him, getting worried about his friend’s behavior. Is it that serious?

“Jonghyunnie…”

“You are making me worried, what is it?”

Minhyun took a deep breath and looked at his friend.

“I heard it. All of it. I think you all thought I was sleeping but I wasn’t.”

When Jonghyun realized what the other meant by it, his face turned bright red and he looked away. This was the worst-case scenario. He knew he wasn’t careful enough, but this caught him off-guard. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst: words full of disgust and rejection and maybe even a punch for hiding the truth for so long. However, none of it happened. After a few seconds, he cautiously opened his eyes again. It seemed like Minhyun was just as embarrassed as him, chewing on his lips, trying to figure out what to say.

“Aren’t you angry?” Jonghyun sounded surprised.

“Why would I be? I mean, I am a little but, because you didn’t tell me, but I’m also angry at myself because I didn’t see the signs.”

“You don’t have to deal with it if you don’t want to.” Jonghyun smiled at him, but with such sorrow, Minhyun’s heart ached.

“But what if I want to…?” He looked at Jonghyun, not sure what to do next. He still couldn’t decide if he likes Jonghyun only as his friend or something more. He felt something, deep inside, that he couldn’t explain. He liked when he hugged him from behind or played with his hair. He liked to rest his head on his shoulders or in his lap, feeling Jonghyun’s warm body under him. However, until now, he didn’t really think about it, he just did what he liked to do. He wanted to know if this meant that he also like Jonghyun, so he did something that none of them were prepared for. He leaned in and gently pushed their lips together.

Jonghyun was so surprised that he forgot to think or even breathe. He automatically closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. It was something that he yearned after for many years but couldn’t hope to actually get it. After a few seconds – which felt like an eternity for both of them – Minhyun broke the kiss. Jonghyun’s mind was a complete mess, he was astonished but also afraid. He was afraid what Minhyun would do next, probably leaving him and never talk about it again. But Minhyun didn’t have the slightest intention of leaving. Instead, he looked deeply in his eyes, placing one hand on the back of Jonghyun’s neck, and kissed him again, with passion this time.

Minhyun didn’t think – just like up until now – and did as he pleased. He decided that if something felt this good, it can’t be wrong. With that in his mind, he eagerly licked Jonghyun’s lips, trying to get in. When Jonghyun accepted it, they were all over each other, hands on the other’s body, their mouth glued to one another. This new sensation was something they have never thought of. Minhyun was pushing Jonghyun down the bed, placing himself on the top of the other, with his right hand on the bed, steading himself, and with the left under Jonghyun’s shirt, caressing his body. He pushed their thighs together, hungrily. He never did this before, but it felt natural with Jonghyun. The warmth of their lower body pushed him over the edge, he wanted more and more.

Jonghyun was starting to lose it, both hands clenching on Minhyun’s shirt, trying to discover every inch of the other’s mouth with his tongue. He felt that both of them were getting hard as Minhyun pushed his thigh against his over and over. When they finally broke the kiss to catch their breath, they were both panting, flushed. Minhyun tried to read Jonghyun’s face, looking for signs of disapprovement and when he didn’t find any, he lowered his mouth to Jonghyun’s neck, starting to kiss him there, while his hands started to stroke him through Jonghyun’s pants. Jonghyun couldn’t hold back his moan. He knew he couldn’t hold back for too long, since this situation was something he yearned for so long. He felt Minhyun’s big hand on himself, going up and down, not stopping for a second.

“Mi-Minhyun-n I-, aghh, I will–“ He tried his best to form the words but he was over his limits.

Minhyun didn’t stop, but now he lowered his other hand to his own pants, quickly undoing it and stroked himself to the same rhythm as he did to Jonghyun. The air was hot around them, both panting and moaning, trying to lower their voices as much as they could. After a few seconds, Jonghyun felt a warm liquid spreading all over his bare stomach, both his and Minhyun’s cum landing on him. His mind become blurry from the sensation, especially when Minhyun lowered again to kiss him deeply.

After that, Minhyun lied down next to Jonghyun, burying his face into the other’s chest. He was embarrassed and ecstatic at the same time. Jonghyun pulled him close, resting his chin on the top Minhyun’s head, stroking his hair with one hand. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes, until Jonghyun broke the silence.

“So?”

“So what?”

“Are you my boyfriend now?”

Minhyun smiled, lifting his head up, so he could see the other’s face.

“I guess so”

Hearing that, Jonghyun softly kissed him again happily. Minhyun returned it, pulling him closer, if it was even possible. Their legs were tangled in each other, Minhyun’s hand caressing Jongyhun’s cheeks and hair, softly touching every part of his face like it was the first time he’s actually seeing them. It wasn’t too far from the truth. For Minhyun it felt like he was seeing a new Jonghyun, not as his friend but his boyfriend this time. He wanted to have him all to himself, having those beautiful deep brown eyes only looking at him and no one else. They fell asleep like this – holding each other close, their face only a few inches away. Jonghyun’s last thought was that maybe Dongho was right, it was really that easy. He should probably thank him in the morning.


End file.
